The Creepypasta Chronicles
by EagleyedSniper
Summary: Follow the story of a group of teenagers thrust into a hellish world that will scar them forever. Leave reviews. Creepypastas featured: Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, The Rake, Masky, Also featuring SCP's:173


I awoke groggy and unnaturally tired. I couldn't take in my surroundings because my eyes hadn't adjusted yet. As they adjusted I realized I was in a school."What the hell."I thought standing up slowly. It was very dark but I could still see student projects lining the walls. I brought my foot forward and it ran into something. I reached down and picked it up.  
It was an Iphone 4S. I activated the phone and looked through it. There was no service in this area. The phone had all the regular apps except for the Flashlight app. Considering the circumstances I decided to use the flashlight to see. I scanned the room with the light until it landed on the blackboard. On the blackboard were the words "He's Watching".  
Under the words was an illustration of a rather tall man with no face. For some strange reason this picture bothered me. I felt a chill run down my spine as I uneasily turned and walked towards the door. Weakily I turned the knob and pulled the door open. Cold air surrounded me as I stepped out of the room. Chilled to the bone I looked left and right. To my left were more classrooms. To my right were more classrooms and a set of stairs. Thinking I should leave as soon as I could I headed towards the steps. While I walked to the steps I toke a moment to wonder how I ended up in the school. This school wasn't my highschool or any school in my district. I observed my surroundings and came to te conclusion that this school was abandoned. I reached the stairs and was about to head down when I spotted red on the staircase going up. Hoping for the best I climbed up the stairs. I reached the top and saw someone laying face down. With new strength I scrambled over to the woman and flipped her over. I checked her heart and breathing. I looked the woman over. She had a cut across her side. Not wasting a second I pulled of my shirt and wrapped it around her tightly. I heard a low groan of pain as I tightened my shirt.  
Now, that I had time to look at her clearly. I nearly gasped as I recognized her. She was Carrie Regnet the most popular girl in school as people classified her. She had golden blonde hair and dazzling green eyes.  
She wore a pink shirt that cut into a v at the top and black jeans with black sneakers. I toke a moent to find my voice before I spoke.

"Hey Carrie what happened to you?"I asked quietly.

She didn't answer me as I expected. Not wanting to move her yet but having to.  
I gently as possible lifted her in a bridal carry. When I held her she seemed to snuggle into my chest and breath easier. I decided that the best thing to do was find a place she could rest. It toke a while but I carried her down the flight of steps and came to a sign. Posted to the sign was a notice for a new editions to the buildings. I could barely make out the infirmary's room number. 2C. I looked at the room nearest to me.  
The room's number was 4A. I assumed that it meant 4th floor classroom A.  
I used a chain to hand the phone across my chest with the flashlight on.  
I carried Carrie down 2 floors then made my way to 2C. I managed to open the door while carrying her and walked inside. I was feeling weak from carrying her in my already bad state. But, I carried her over to a bed and laid her down. I searched the room and grabbed 2 covers and a pillow.  
I gently lifted her head up and slipped the pillow under. Then, comfortably covered her with the covers. I felt her head and as I had suspected she had a slight fever. Luckily there was a working faucet in the room. I ran cold water over a rag then gently placed it on her head. I sighed as I pulled up a chair next to the bed."I'll wait until she wakes up."I thought.  
I waited for 3 hours periodically cooling the rag and replacing it. Soon I heard a groan as her eyes fluttered open.

"Welcome back to the land of the living."I said tiredly.

She looked at me then seemed to notice where she was.

"Okay don't sit up for a while."I said."You need to rest for now. I'll be back after I scout the exit."

For some reason she just nodded and kept quiet.

As I got up from my chair and stretched I smiled warmly at her.

"You know Carrie this isn't like you."I stated."Its best to be yourself."

As I turned to the door what I said seemed to register before she spoke.

"Thanks for helping me out."

"Your welcome, Carrie."I said pulling open the door."Just rest i'll be back."

With that I headed for the stairs. When I reached them I swear I saw a masked figure at the top of the steps. But, when I double toke no one was there. I sighed walking down the stairs. 


End file.
